The Spirit of Charlotte
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Charlotte- WOAH! How in the world did I get into Kid Icarus: Uprising? Now I have to travel around places to place to search for a way to get back home. At least this sword will come in handy. I wonder if it has the power of water? Maybe I help the people how needs it as well. Dark PitXOCXPit
1. Ch1 Enter Charlotte!

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am making stories for the other 2 as well. Why would I leave them out of this? They need attention too! Not many people view** _ **Don't Give In**_ **and** _ **Friendship is Magic: Maya Rocks**_ **. Please read those if you guys have the chance! Ok! Enjoy Charlotte's adventure to a game where our favorite Nintendo angels are at! R &R!**

 **Charlotte's POV**

Ah! Who? What? Where? Why?!

…. Um… Ow… what was that? Did my head got hit by a bus or was it just me? Huh? Why in the world am I in a field? Shouldn't I be with Maya, Mare, Grace and Nikki making sweets in our café? So where the fudge am I?

I think what I should do is see where I am and why I'm here… but maybe the residence might not know as well… Awe man! Not only don't I have a lead to where I am, but I don't know how I can get back to my buddies.

What the…

In the distance, you can see lasers covering the skies. Is someone having a laser party or a laser light show? The action is over that mountain, but what am I going to…. WHAT DA FUDGE IS THAT?!

Who- I mean how's that even possible?! They look just like Dark and regular Pit?! Or are they… They really are the real deal! But how?! And what are those…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRS!

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed! Why am I even in Kid Icarus Uprising?! Why are there Reapers!? Monoeyes! MonoLifts! Handoras! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!

I am running for my life and not looking back! Nikki! Mare! Grace! MAYA! Help! Someone get me out of here! How did I got stuck here! And why is the Forces of the Underworld after me?! Can someone… something get me out of here?!

OOF! Uh no! … What the- … What is this?

 **No one's POV**

Running as fast as she can, the silver haired girl tried to escape the clutches of the enemies that wants to hunt her down. She dodged one after another.

But then, she tripped on a sword-like weapon, somewhat a longsword. Its blade is made of ice, the scabbard of the sword has these blue and aqua-green design that remind you of an oceanic scene. The hilt's end has these swirls that seems to replicate the wind of a whirlpool. And the on the middle, (Like the one in LoZ: Four Swords,) there was a deep blue sapphire with a light blue teardrop in it.

The enemies gotten closer to her, she began to panic, and without even realizing it, she swung the blade and destroying all of the Forces of the Underworld away.

She recovered from the shock and process what just happened. She gasped at that fact of excitement. "Woah… this sword is amazing."

" **And yours, young girl**." She turned around and check left and right, up and down to see who made that statement. " **You're holding me**." She looked at the ice-bladed sword and saw it was glowing a glittery blue. " **I can now rest in peace knowing it's in pure hearted hands… thank you… what is your name?** "

The mocha eyed girl gulped for a moment. She now knew this female's voice was the original owner's sword. The questions she has now is why are they in her hands? Why is she allowing her to have it if it has great power… unless… she's dead? She shrugged it off and answered, "Charlotte."

" **Charlotte** ," she repeated. " **Such a lovely name… thank you… Charlotte… and be careful.** "

And the glow vanished before her eyes. Charlotte wondered what that was all about. Was it some fluke, or what? She sighed and looked around to see if there's a town somewhere. She looked left and right, front and back, but nothing. She sighed and tried to make a plan to survive in the middle of… nowhere. "Ok Charlotte. No need to worry. Now I need is to travel to find a place to stay for the moment before moving on." She reassured herself. She picked up the sword and began to go off in her journey to the unknown.

 **Nearby Dark Pit and Pit**

Before continuing their brawl against each other, a sudden shockwave came from nowhere and made the two pause. The two looked away from the battle arena Dark Pit and Pit was duking it out on and looked at each other and the turned back where that wave of power came from.

" _Pit, did you felt that_?" Lady Palutena shouted. Pit nodded, still shock about it. " _That power over there came from no ordinary human. Do you think that's one of Medusa's Captain?!_ "

The same wicked voice ranged in the angel's heads, but really confused as well. " _I don't even know what that was. But whatever it is, it sure is strong… Wonder if he can join my troupe._ "

"Not till we get there first," the brunette shouted. He growled at the goddess who turned a ton of people into stone, poisoned the river water, and has air of snakes.

"Humph." Dark Pit hummed, "I think I would like a crack at the guy. He might be more challenging than my copy."

"But you're the copy here!" Pit yelled.

"Touch a nerve?" He teased.

Then, the green haired goddess yelled at her Royal Guard, " _Pit! We need to focus! You need to find it and destroy it. We don't know if it's a threat or not, but we can't be too sure._ "

" _And I have to regroup my troupes to get that strength_." The gorgon female muttered.

With a running start, the dark angel used the power that he stole Pandora to use the Power of Flight. The black angel went into the air and flew to the source of the strange energy that was far away. He smirked and feel his heart pumping. If that guy is stronger than he expected, than that means even if he does get defeated, the battle he will have with this mysterious guy will be worth it.

 **Charlotte's POV**

A town! I finally found a town! Yes! I thought this wouldn't be such a short trip! But how in the world will I make money… I looked around the place… library… market… weaponry… sewing… shoe making… Music! Yes! Something that can make a ton!

I took the closest instrument which is a violin! That is one of my favorite one of them all! Its design is so pretty! It wasn't an ordinary violin, but I never seen something like this one… the scroll looks like wind and the body has this… nature feel with a rose carving on the right side of the body.

The manager has long gray hair and a long beard as well. I went up to the manager from the counter and asked, "Um… sir… may I use this violin? I'll pay it once I got enough money."

He hummed for a moment. He seems a bit old for his age… usually, they love their job if they keep working at this age… but this is old Greece after all, so maybe he still need it. "Ok, young lady, but you have to stay on the front of my store, ok?"

I nodded. I exited outside and I heard murmurs from the people. I wonder what they're talking about…

"Did that old man did it again?"

What?

"How can he expect any of these people to play them if they're useless here?"

I hear more and more ungrateful comments in those crowd. I can't believe them! After what's happening, I should show off what music is made of… what should be the right one?

… hm… I know! One of my favorite from Taylor Davis! A mix of Song of Time and Storms!

I closed my eyes and allowed the notes I'm playing take over. It was soft at first, then it got exciting. It started as the song of time. Everyone then crowded over me, but I decided to close my eyes before doing so… it calmed down then I started the other part. Song of Storm. The music lifted again and you can actually hear the drums from afar.

It was amazing. I never knew that this little thing can be so beautiful. I continued, and opened one eye. The crowd… it got bigger and bigger, and even the people are throwing money at me! Golf, silver, copper, and bronze! Everyone was even dancing the sound of the violin! I smiled at the scene before me and continued her mix. Soon, I was dancing along the crowd, but then found myself in the middle.

When I was done, everyone calmed down and started to applaud. And that's how you do it! I am Charlotte, the Master of the Violin! No one tells them off like that! The manager knows his stuff! I wonder where he got such beautiful things.

I picked up the money and went back into the store to pay for the violin he offered to me.

"No ma'am, but from me to you, this will be free." What? Why in the world would he say that? This belongs to him and he deserves the money. "Listen young one. I've been selling instruments since I was about your age and making all of these when I was… 21 years old."

"What?!" I shouted. He… he…. "You made this?! I never knew you can make something so beautiful! Tell me something." I saw him took off his eyes from Nowhere Ville and onto me, so I asked, "What is the name of this specific violin? I never seen it before in my life."

He hummed again. I guess in this time, being a person who knows a bit about violins is like an expert here in Greece… in this game… whatever it's called!

"You see, that violin isn't just any violin." What in the world does he mean by that? He made this violin before, haven't he? "Listen young lass. That violin was made by me, but I bet you won't believe me when I tell you this… but Lady Viridi was the one who gave me the material to make it."

"Really?!" I asked in shock. "The Goddess of Nature did?!"

He nodded, and smiled. Trust me one this. I've seen pretty weird stuff, like the battle between angels! So it's not hard to believe him. "Yes… when I was in a forest long ago as a young lad, I was all alone and had nothing to eat. I prayed to the Goddess of Nature and the Goddess of Light to help me, but then a voice was there. She told me to walk to the west a few paces.

"But all I saw was a huge tree when I got there. She wanted me to make a violin and play it to her before she does anything else. Since making violin was my specialty, I didn't question her, and didn't realize that I made a nature-like violin. I played her a tune that never left my mind from this day. She gave me food, shelter, and even a hot spring. But when I took a closer look at it, a carving formed on that instrument, so I decided to call it the Rose Garden. To give her thanks for her generosity."

Wow. Even when Viridi hated the humans, she made that decision to help one out only when he made not only an instrument for her, but also a song.

During the rest of the evening, he allowed me to stay here until I have to leave on my journey. And within those few days, he taught me the song that he played for Viridi. He never came up a name for him, so I told him I would. The song is now called, Nature's Gift.

 **That's it for this exciting adventure! Hope you like this and see what would happen next. Will Dark Pit manage to get to battle the girl, or will Pit destroy Charlotte? Will the Forces of the Underworld get her to be on their side? And will Viridi meet this new girl? Find out next time! See you guys soon! R &R! Please!**


	2. Ch2 Taming the Phoenix

**Hi everybody! Last time on** _ **The Spirit of Charlotte**_ **, the silver haired girl that we all know and love, Charlotte, was transported into one of Sakurai's famous game, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Today, she will continue on her journey to her way back home. R &R. Enjoy the great adventure!**

 **Charlotte's POV**

I can't believe that old man was so nice enough to give me that violin. Now it's time to continue my journey to find answers to get back home. What chapter am I in right now? During these few days, Underworld Troupe hasn't been coming lately. Is it possible that Pit already defeated Medusa? Did Hades come to the fray? Where are they at now?

No time to ask question. But… If it's still a bit before chapter 10, then my next stop is the Wish Seed that was in the volcano where the eternal bird, the Phoenix, resides there. I decided to go there so that I can stop the war that is coming up. The Underworld Troupe isn't there yet, so I must hurry there before the Troupes there.

I saw a mountain that has a lava at the top of it… this must be the volcano where the fake Wish Seed is at. Maybe if I try to reason the Phoenix, then maybe the war won't become active.

I walked up the path where I'm supposed to talk… thank goodness that I remember everything that was in the game. If I didn't, then I would've been totally lost.

 **CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

What the- That bird up in the sky…. That's the immortal bird, the Phoenix. Is he… guiding me…? I have nothing to do, but follow it. Where in the world is he taking me? Phoenix's are said to guide you when it is needed… I just hope it is very true because there's going to be a major bloodshed all over the place. Please… I just hope that if I follow, that old man would be safe from harm's way… I have no choice. I have to follow him in order to keep the war from going on. Please be true.

 **No one's POV**

During Charlotte's walk to meet the firebird, the god of the Underworld wanted to attack the volcano. His plan is ingenious. If he attack the Phoenix to get the 'real' Wish Seed, then human greed will bring them to distinction. And even the gods will be fooled by it. It was a perfect plan!

After the Forces of the Underworld took over the lava city, Pit and Palutena took action. They want to stop Hades from their disastrous wish from coming true. While Pit was flying, Palutena felt something that she never noticed before.

The Goddess of Light called out to Pit, " _Pit, I sensed that one of the humans already made it there!_ "

"What?!" He shouted in shock, "How is that possible? Do you think it's Magnus again like the last time?"

" _No. It's someone else… And that human already reached the Phoenix. It must've taken him great strength to get this far with all of the Underworld Troupe._ "

" _Pretty Palutena._ " A voice teased the goddess. " _Maybe I wonder who that one could be. I mean, it's not all day that a human fights the eternal Phoenix… I hope that he's alright. And besides… I never saw a human walking anywhere._ "

"Hades." Pit moaned. "What do you want?"

" _Oh, nothing_ ," he shrugged, " _But shouldn't you be more concern with that human than me_? _Of course… he is a human after all. They are as weak as a little bunny..._ "

"And if that human is fighting the Phoenix-"

" _Then that means he could get killed_!" Palutena finished the sentence. " _Pit, you have to hurry. We don't know if he's going to be ok. Right Pretty Palutena?_ "

"Alright, for the sake of the human in danger, I will protect him!" the angel shouted to the heavens. He soon landed onto the ground and began land battle. "Hang in there… we're coming."

 **Old man's POV**

I see now… Everyone is after the Wish Seed now… but the eternal bird isn't as strong as the gods, so Hades must've tricked all of them… Then it will be the destruction of the human race.

Viridi… of all the maidens of the heavens, why did have to be her? Now that all of them want to use as much as they can to get what they want, there is sure to be devastation everywhere… Oh Viridi… have mercy on us, it was my fault anyways, so why must they continue to receive all of the punishment that I so deserve for abandoning you. Why did I say all of those hurtful things to her?

The greed of others will do nothing but hurt each other, pain, losing parents, losing the ones you love… it will do nothing but bring sadness, pain, and death… oh Charlotte… I knew you're special, and please don't disappoint. I know… that the eternal bird will put all of its trust in you. That sword you have right now is no ordinary sword. Use it to save not just the humans, but everything that's living… as much as you can… next generation of Lady Serena. You chose well.

 **With Charlotte**

The Phoenix led the silver haired maiden where there is no Forces of the Underworld to be seen. Charlotte was really confused why. But the Phoenix sensed something about her… nothing it ever felt like this human that went up the mountain. He was curious of her, and wanted to know what makes her different from the rest.

The guardian flew up into the air and cried out to her. She remained calm and watched it continue to fly in a circular motion. She was at all by the beauty of the bird, but also curious why wasn't it hostile towards her. She is a human, and humans are after the Wish Seed, that isn't real at all. So why is it that all of them, it's not attacking her.

But she can't remain quiet for too long, she has to do or say something. "Guardian of this volcano… is the Wish Seed real, or did the Lord of the Underworld deceiving the people down there?"

The Phoenix was shocked what she has said. She knew? It thought. 'I'm right, am I? Then what's the point in making such a thing if it's able to even overpower the gods? Won't that thing just cause misery and pain? Tell me Phoenix… why…?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. When the deity saw this, it finally saw the reason why it guided her to his domain. She never had any greed, no hatred, nothing tainted in those pure mocha eyes. There's love, pure heart, determination, sadness for those who are suffering, and wanting to share her joy with others, and a past that she wants to erase, but nothing couldn't be helped. The bird tilted its head and nudged her and then noticed her violin. Its eyes widen when he recognized what that was. The violin that made the prettiest sounds of them all.

It began to nudge on the instrument. Charlotte was confused why and noticed what it was doing now. It wanted to hear her play a song on it. She took it out and her bow, ready to play. The Phoenix thumped on the ground, excited for her to play the beautiful music. There was a slight sound and then it became a beautiful noise. ( **Elemental by Lindsey**.)

She soon began to dance with the flames surrounding them. The strings wasn't like any other music. It was magical, mythical, beauty beyond any other. The Phoenix went back into the air and danced along the wonderful song. Never before in its entire life, knew that a song and an instrument can make you feel at peace and wanted you to dance alongside it for centuries, millennium even!

Such loveliness should be shared by many.

 **Pit's POV**

I made it! Now all I have to do is defeat the Phoenix. I hope I survive… What is that? That sound… it's so pretty. It's coming from where the Phoenix is waiting. The Phoenix doesn't seem like its paying attention to me at all… is it because of that song right now? I got up to where it is at and… woah… who's that over there? She's so beautiful… She's dancing all around the field before me…. Her cream skin glowed with the fire and her silver hair flipped all over to make her more graceful than ever before.

"You see that Lady Palutena?" I asked her.

I heard, " _Yeah… I never knew a human can calm the Phoenix like that… but that music is so pretty._ "

I couldn't agree more. The way she is dancing, the way she's playing that violin, and how she's able to make the eternal bird dance along beside her. Who is she? She's so pretty, and that blue dress she's wearing made her even more beautiful. Huh? That's a weird looking scabbard she has there.

Once she was done, she bowed. I saw the Phoenix went down onto her and nudged her… wow… how was she able to do all of that? What did she do to calm it down just like that?

"Phoenix." What a bell-like sound. "Are you ok?"

It nudged her again. Wait! I have a mission! I need to destroy the Wish Seed. "Hey!"

 **No one's POV**

The silver haired girl turned to the angel that served the goddess of light. She tilted her head in confusion. She turned and smiled at the angel. Pit blushed at that fact and wondered why she did that. His heart is pounding like a drum, and shaking all over the place.

"Hello there." She said.

" _She has unusual hair… But… Oh my! She has…_ "

Before she could continue her sentence, Charlotte went onto the Phoenix and flew away. Pit was still amazed that it took him a moment to realize what's happening. Before she disappear in the sunset, she yell out to him, "The Wish Seed is a fake! Tell everyone in the world that before a war starts up!"

He reached out and shouted to her, "Wait! I don't know your name!"

"You'll learn soon, angel! Just wait!"

When he realized she said what the Wish Seed really was, he cheered, "Ye-ah! The Wish Seed was fake! Now everyone will know it wasn't real!"

The lord of the Underworld just laughed, " _No. That just indicates that someone took it, and everyone needs a little nudge. People of the world, the Wish Seed has been taken, destroy anybody in your way of fulfilling your wildest dreams!"_

"The people won't believe such a thing!"

" _I wish that was true, but I foresee major bloodshed. It's all my fault_." Lady Palutena said in grief.

Since it was Hade's plan to deceive everyone in the whole world, it's the only option to wear a hood so no one can see her face. Hades was trickery than she thought he was. Charlotte has to be careful, or else she will never go home.

 **That's it for this chapter, and I hoped you enjoy every ounce I can type up. Next time, on this exciting adventure, will a war be starting sooner than we thought? Did Pit fall for our heroine? Will he realize that she's the one with the power?**

 **What did that old man thought when he said the next generation? Who is Lady Serena? What is his connection between him and Viridi? Will she come to the fray as friend or foe? Find out next time on The Spirit of Charlotte. See you guys when the time has come. R &R**

 **Note: Longest, ending, ever.**


	3. Ch3 The Rose Garden Violin

**Hello everybody, back with another** _ **The Spirit of Charlotte**_ **! Last time, Charlotte somehow tamed the eternal firebird, the Phoenix! And Pit say a glimpse of our silver haired heroine. Palutena noticed her sword and was about to say something, but then Charlotte left from the scene. What did the Goddess of Light noticed about her? Find out this time**

 **Chapter 11. Viridi, Goddess of Nature.**

 **Pit's POV**

"Officer Pit, ready for duty." I replied, ready for my mission of the day. I can't wait to kick some Underworld butt. I wonder what I'm going to do today.

"Humans have fallen for Hades hoax," Oh man. I do not like the sound of that. Why would the people do that? "They're killing themselves over that fantasy."

"It look like entire nations are fighting each other." I said. These people…

"The Underworld Army is here to gather souls." Her voice… Palutena… "Clearly they expect many casualties. We can't stop a war this big right now. Focus on the Underworld Army."

"Roger." I said. But there's one question on my mind after the girl came along. What did Lady Palutena shouted about? But I shouldn't worry about that right now. I should worry on the Underworld Army. I said to her, "So things are going exactly as Hades planned."

"He spread the rumors about the Wish Seed. And humans were gullible enough to believe it." I still can't believe what's happening right now. Hades… is going to pay for his actions for the light…

"If we'd had a chance to tell them the Wish Seed is fake. Now look at them." I couldn't help but look at them. I wish I could've done something so that all of this fighting… this war wouldn't have happened. "It's like they lost their humanity, and all they have left is… brutality!"

I know it's such a sad sight… but I still can't forget about that girl from before. I am worried about the humans… but that human is nothing I ever seen before. Yeah, Lady Palutena has this beautiful leaf green hair, but that silver hair is very rare for humans. I wonder why is that my heart is pumping so hard right now. I guess I should ask. "Lady Palutena?" I heard her gasped. Oh no. Is something wrong?! "What's wrong?"

"I have to pull you out, NOW!" I was kilometers away from the battle sight, but what's-

…

"W-What was that?!" It's like an explosion or something! But what happen to all of the humans?! Are they ok?! Did any of them survived at all?!

That's when I heard laughing. It was a girl's voice! Is it that girl?! No… she sounds a bit younger and unlike hers, hers was just like a little bells. Very gentle yet knows how to call out to people. "Nice shot, if I say so myself!" Who is that? Another goddess? Did she do this to the people?! Blonde hair, natural looking dress… I never seen her before… but that dress reminds me of something… That violin! "Good riddance human scum! The world's better off without you!"

I hope Lady Palutena knows something about her. "That was the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. Pit, go check it out."

I agree, "I'm on it."

Her voice was in my head again. It's annoying. I rather hear that silver haired girl's voice. "So you're the famous Palutena. I've heard you've been busy."

"And…" I heard Palutena said. "You're Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things."

"Hmph, didn't know I had a fan club."

This conversation is going nowhere. I couldn't help but feel the frustration in me… just… be released, "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!"

"Humans are driven by selfish desire." I can't believe what she just said. Without humans… then everyone wouldn't even have the chance to live. "They think only of themselves. They were killing each other for what?! A wish?! A FAKE wish!? They strayed too far from their attended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in- to return Earth to its natural state."

"But aren't humans living being too? Yet you think of nothing of exterminating them." That's right Lady Palutena! You're right. Humans are living and breathing creatures, but why destroy them as well?

"Ha! That's rich coming from you!" What did she say?! "You don't have much of a problem slaughtering Underworld forces."

"But that's totally different!"

"We're defending the earth and the heavens from those who seek their destruction." My goddess continued. That's right! I wouldn't agree with you more than I already have. "Let's go in, Pit." She said as she guided me to the Reset Bomb.

When I looked inside, I couldn't believe what I saw. "This is a pretty twisted version of nature." 

"HUMANS massacre Earth's creature, decimate the trees and exploit the land." Viridi said. Is she really that… that cruel?! "THEY'RE the twisted ones. They're enemies to life itself! Tell me Palutena, why do they deserve special treatment?"

She explained, "Because, of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods. Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affair as you have. You have no right."

"No right?!" how come she doesn't get it? Humans and gods must live in peace?! And that dress… why does it look so similar to that violin that girl have? "Humans are trampling the rights of every other living thing! Should I just sit back and watch as they continue to destroy the earth? No. I must exterminate them all before it's too late!"

Now she has gotten to me. Why say something that ridiculous if she let a human to have such thing?! "Then tell me Viridi! Why is that you let a human to have a violin that looks like something out of your dress?!"

"What was that?!" Is she really that dense?!

"You know what I'm talking about?! That silver haired girl had an instrument that is way too similar to your dress. So you tell me Viridi, how come that a human has something like that?! You probably gave her it! So why do you hate humans when something like that is in human hands?"

"That vile thing doesn't belong to me!" She shouted. What did I say!? Isn't it true of my words? So why did she call it vile? "That violin should've been especially destroyed along with the human that made it! Thanks to him, he opened my eyes to allow me to see what humans true selves! If I ever see that-called-violin… I will shred it to pieces along with the human that has it."

And that's it… I she cut off her powers to talk to me… "Palutena… what was that all about?" 

Her voice was as unsure as I am… how can such a beautiful instrument can cause her such anger? And she said he… someone must have gave it to her before she knew it existed… I wonder what happened to her when she even knew of the existence of the violin…. I hope that I find out soon…

 **Charlotte's POV**

It was a day after my encounter with Pit, I now know that this is the 11th chapter. Viridi has come to the play and put a Reset Bomb somewhere in between a nation's war. And I also learned that the eternal phoenix is… *Cough, cough* is a girl… and her name is Flare. She decided to help me one my journey to defeat Hades.

 **No one's POV**

Flying across the skies, there is an angel with not white wings, but black. He also has a black tunic with a matching scarf and a purple jewel. He has these ruby eyes and black hair that makes him look like a Goth version of Pit. He's known to be his copy, Dark Pit. He was never completed because Pit destroyed the Mirror of Truth before it can be complete. He is both the same and different from the original Pit. He wants to be free, he's very rebellious, especially when it comes to the gods, and wants to go wherever he wants to go.

His wings glowed a purple hue because of Pandora's remaining powers. He looked down and saw a silver haired girl riding a phoenix. He wonders if she's a spirit or a goddess. No human has unusual hair like that. He carefully observe the girl carefully to see if she's anything interesting.

They landed on a safe spot. It was a beautiful forest with a large river next to the site. He soon landed and narrowed his eyes to see what they're doing. He hid himself and carefully stared at the two.

While Dark Pit is spying on the two, she lay down her bag and took out what seems to be pole with a line. A fishing pole. She threw the line to the river and waited while the phoenix observe the river to see if she can get anything to eat as well.

A half hour later, there was a huge feast to eat. She also scavenged around for some fruits as well. The dark angel wondered why he found them so interesting. But the fact that an immortal bird and a spirit or something are traveling together is another reason to think about it. Suddenly.

 **~GROOOOWWWWLLLL~**

That was… no, it wasn't. Angels don't easily get hungry like that. Or is it because… " _Damn my other self. It's because of his gluttonous stomach that I'm getting hungry_."

Charlotte turned her head to see a Dark Pit ducked his head to avoid her eyes. The firebird gave a growl of its own to threaten whoever is there, it will get scorched if it decides to mess with them, but Charlotte stopped her and took one of the extra fish.

She walked towards the tree Dark Pit is hiding. He knew he was screwed, he doesn't know what to do… His only option is to fight her. It might be an interesting fight for him. He took out his Silver Bow, but then a cooked fish is now in front of his face.

"Hungry?" She asked. When he turned his head and look up at the girl, she's very beautiful. He looked back at the fish and took it out of her hand. "So why were you watching us if you were hungry."

He was about to take a bite out of the fish she offered, but then looked at her with shock. "You knew?" He asked. "When?!"

"When Flare and I were looking for food. I noticed your black wings and I decided to let you have your time and let you come out whenever you want… but it seems like your stomach says so otherwise." She giggled.

A slight blush came across his face and bit the fish. He has to admit it, it's good, but he just said, "Well… if you knew I was there, why wouldn't you come here to me in the first place?"

She laughed, "The way you reacted when we noticed that huge grumble, you were about to attack us. But… by the way… you look like an angel that I encountered… Oh! Are you two twins?" 

He turned back at her. He gave a confused look. "You got the wrong idea… I'm his incomplete copy. I'm Dark Pit. You've met Pit, Lady Palutena's angel, but I'm different! I'm nothing like him, I serve no one but myself. These wings take me wherever I want them to take me."

"Really?" she asked amazed. She smiled at the angel which made him blush a slight pink she didn't notice. ' _Why is that her voice… are just like bells_?' he thought. "But… I feel like Dark Pit seems like… it's like it's saying you are exactly a dark version of Pit… What name do you want to be called?"

He never really thought about it that much. It does sound like it's something you would call… a dark clone. He carefully thought about it, but then said, "I guess… Nocturne."

The phoenix, Flare saw what's happening with these two and gave… a beak… like… smirk… She realize that the dark angel right now is falling for the silver haired girl. **(If she was Happy from Fairy Tail, then she would mention that he likes Charlotte.)**

"Ok! Nocturne it is!" she shouted cheerfully. "My name is Charlotte."

He now wanted to ask a question of himself. He asked bluntly, "I want to know something…" she looked at him confused. "What… are you exactly? You look like a human, you have unusual hair… but the way you have tamed a phoenix says so otherwise… so what are you? A goddess? A sprite? A human?"

"Human." She answered. "No wonder. I was born with unusual hair. And Flare wanted to join me to help me defeat Hades. I don't know why… but for some reason, she wanted to come along with me because I have this potential… which I don't know if I do have, but I guess that if she knows, then I must have it."

Dark Pit, that is now called Nocturne, gave a confuse look which made him think for a moment. He wondered if she's the cause of that power surge. He shrugged it off. Even though she seems like an innocent girl, it's true that Charlotte has potential. He wants to fight her soon then, but all good thing come to those who wait, right. Flare think so too. :3.

"I see." He said, not even noticing he's blushing. "But how about we team up? I can help you bring out that potential that phoenix sees. How about it?"

Her eyes widen a bit, but he didn't noticed. The angel that's want to be free from anything god related wants to join her side. She isn't a god after all and he wants to do whatever he wants. I guess she wouldn't mind. She nodded. "But would that mean I would slow you down. You want to go wherever you want, right? So you don't have to."

He shrugged, "I guess you peaked my interest. I still can't believe how you were able to tame something like a phoenix. Creatures like those aren't really friendly with humans."

That when she snapped her fingers in realization. Before she could say anything. She got out a case and showed him the violin. He looked at the string instrument with curiosity. He wonders what the reason is for it. "I just played this and that's when she wanted to follow me. I guess it's a way of saying that's how I bonded with her."

Nocturne wants to know how that a simple violin that looks a bit weird. He was about to ask how, but then he soon heard the notes played. (Schrubert's Serenade, but Joshua Bell.) It calmed the angel's heart for some reason. The sound was lovely and beautiful. He closed his eyes and listen contently at the beautiful serenade. The phoenix did as well. It was a mythical music piece… or was it the violin itself?

But everything was in tune with the violin. The wind, the river, the trees, the animals, everything. It seems like they want to dance along the sound of her instrument. Nocturne wasn't really that swoon by simple things, but he has to admit that she's really good at it…

Charlotte played the serenade with all of her heart and love for music. She opened one of her mocha eyes and saw how happy the doppelganger of Pit is enjoying the music… no, she shouldn't say that. She should've said the free angel that wants to do whatever he wants. That's the better choice of words for him. But she was happy to see him happy. She looked at him with calm eyes, and closed them again to continue the piece.

Every living creature was literally dancing alongside of her violin. It was gentle, calming and fun to hear. They all want to hear more out of the natural looking violin. It fills them with great peace in mind. How can something so simple be so beautiful? Everyone there is enjoying the sound of the violin.

The phoenix was happy to hear it again. Then she remembered the pureness that shone in the human girl's eyes. Nothing was tainted, not a single desire of greed in it, and the song showed it very well. Flare opened his eyes to see that Charlotte was able to charm the dark angel like she did with the firebird. Her overwhelming happiness is something that should be shared by all humans.

She knows because Charlotte knew that war will only bring misery and pain. The silver haired girl is expressing how every human should be like. Full of love, laughter, generosity, kindness, and funny moments. The girl found out if she actually destroy the Wish Seed, the phoenix will die, but then reborn to be a free bird out of its small cage. And that's what the girl did. It wasn't easy for a mere human to do it, but a pure hearted person that is determined to find the shining moments of life of everything.

When the song ended, she bowed and then at every creature's own way, applauded her. Squirrels cried out in joy, the birds chirped energetically, crickets rapidly chirped, and the fish splash about to show their gratitude for her music. The dark angel looked at her for a moment and he couldn't help but smirk at what she did to all of these animals. The sun was about to set. He came up to her and said, "C'mon. The sun will be down any minute now, we should get some rest. Our training will start tomorrow." He kissed her head and soon found a spot near the fire they have and begin to drift asleep.

Before Charlotte could even sleep, she blushed at how he casually kissed her. It was on the head, but it still embarrassed her nonetheless. She looked at him for a moment and snuggle up near Flare. She knew that Nocturne can be bold… but she never knew that he can be that bold with girls around. It really gave her a heart attack when that happened. She's still trying to calm herself down and thought it was only a friend kiss or something, but then the thought of him liking her kept coming in mind and now she has to worry about this other stuff.

Does she like him back? If that was a friendly kiss, then will she grow a crush on him? Will they fall in love with each other? Is there a future together. All those thought gave her a meltdown and fell asleep in the night. This will be an interesting adventure, Nocturne, formerly Dark Pit, thought in his mind while smirking. He looked at the girl and smiled. He didn't knew that he can be nonchalant about the girls, and he didn't knew he kissed her until he lie down. He couldn't wait to see how strong the silver haired girl will become.

 **That's it for this chapter of** _ **The Spirit of Charlotte**_ **. Next time, will the two traveling together fall for each other? What is the relationship between the creator of the violin and Viridi? Is Pit also forming a crush on Charlotte? What does Lady Palutena knows about the sword Charlotte has? Find out next time! Review, favorite, and/or follow if you like this! Bye!**


	4. Ch4 Charlotte Captured

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter! Last time, on The Spirit of Charlotte; the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, has come to the game and for some reason, Viridi hates the violin the old man made for her. Her hate for humans is burning like a star. Dark Pit, now his new name, Nocturne, joins with Charlotte and Flare the Phoenix, on their adventure to stop Hades from his plans to seek destruction all over the world. This time, will Pit, Charlotte, Nocturne, and Flare stop the eradication of life on earth, or will everything go into discord?**

 **Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum.**

 **Nocturne's POV**

I'm very impress with Charlotte. It's been about a week and she made her own battling style from the tip of her head. It's really unpredictable and fast. She also put in a few… karate moves - she calls them. She told me it's for self-defense that has many styles which some are still unknown to man. She told me that she can teach me. We've battled for a few times and so far, we're tied.

Thanks to that sword as well, she heard of the invite of Arlon. He wanted me to go to his Lunar Sanctum. He told me that Pit will be there… it was very tempting, but I'm not sure yet. I still have an hour to decide because I still have to train Charlotte.

She's a very interesting human. It isn't just her unique hair, but also her personality. Unlike most humans, she smiles or pout when she messes up, when I tell her what she did wrong, she tries to improve it somehow even though it makes it worse, she knows how to make me laugh, and her will is as strong as can be. Charlotte can also be cute at times… smart, pretty, cheery, her voice is like a gentle bell ringing-

What…? What did I just thought? Damn it, what the hell is that girl doing to me?! I only met her and now she's clouding my thoughts?! I think I should take up Arlon's offer to go to the Lunar Sanctum… but what about her then again. I guess I should take her with me… I can ask Arlon if there's any air tanks she can breathe in.

She wanted me to do whatever I want to do, but I still need to look after her as well… I should see what she decides because maybe there's a way to convince her to come with me. If she agrees, then I'll have Arlon train her for a few minutes, and if she doesn't, I guess she can do whatever she wants with Flare around.

"Hey Charlotte," I called out to her. She turned her head to me. "I'm taking Arlon's offer to go to the Lunar Sanctum to battle Pit. Want to come along?"

She looked a bit surprised at first… I wonder why. But then smiled. "Ok then… as long as I don't get in your way."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. "Don't worry about it. The way you improve your skills with that Aqua Sword and any sort of swords in hand, there's no way you can do that. You are really strong just in week of training."

She giggled at that. I had no idea she can be this cute…. Stop it Nocturne… just stop it… "But what am I going to do there? I mean, Pit is your fight after all, so what am I going to be doing there?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Have tea with him or train. As long as you can see how I'm going to beat Pit in his own game!"

 **No one's POV**

Charlotte laughed again. It's pretty funny how he can be funny when Nocturne is boasting about defeating Pit. The silver haired girl knows that he is his own person. Yeah, there are some things that Nocturne, formally Dark Pit, and Pit has some of the same personalities, and yet, he knows who he is. He is no clone. He is Nocturne… the free angel.

"So shall we get going?" She asked her fallen angel partner. He gave a little blush, realizing he's still boasting and nodded. "Ok then. Let's see if Arlon has a ride for the two of us."

Dark Pit smiled at the girl and called out to Arlon the Serene. He agreed to the offer but only if Charlotte comes along. There is a way for her to breathe in there and Arlon accepted the dark angel's offer.

The two were transported to the Sanctum by Viridi's commanders and they waited for Pit's arrival. Charlotte is in the same room as Arlon so she wouldn't get in harm's way and the fact that Nocturne has a lot of pride in him.

The mocha eyed girl looked at the room around her and was awestricken by it. Golden and sparkly all around the place. 'The Lunar Sanctum is really cool in here. It would be a nice hide out if you like something like this.'

"Now Mistress Charlotte, I'm afraid now you're my prisoner." The gentleman commander said to the girl.

Her eyes widen and looked back at the Serene in shock. "Why?! What did I do to get you or Viridi angry?" She glare at the man in front of her, and yet the man gave her is calm poker face.

"You see… Viridi's orders is to destroy the violin and its owner. That's her responsibility to destroy it, and my responsibility to keep it here until she can come along." He replied, "And if you dare escape, Dark Pit… or Nocturne as you say, will be severely punished."

"You leave him out of this!" The cream skin girl screeched at Arlon. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now, but he kept his calm composure over all, "And why does Viridi want to destroy the violin?! She used to love this back then, so why would she want to destroy it, and why does she want to destroy it along the owner?"

He sighed, "That Mistress Viridi's decision to tell you or not. And even if I knew, I still wouldn't tell unless the Mistress commands me so. Have a good day inside your cage."

He closed the door and left the girl in the prison she went in. She tried to escape while the doors are still closing, but it was too late. She was sealed tight in there.

"Let me out of here! Call Viridi here so I can talk to her! I demand answers from her! Let me out! Don't you dare hurt Nocturne! He has nothing to do with my mess, you hear!? Get me out of here!" She tried and tried to scream at Arlon about the situation. She kept banging the doors, but no one can be heard her.

She finally stopped about an hour later. She was huffing and puffing. Questions filled her head even more. She's so confused. ' _How come Viridi hates the violin that man made for her. Didn't the Goddess of Nature used to love to hear it about two decades ago? What changed her to hate them? I still don't understand. I need to warn Nocturne what's going to happen… but how? Flare is at earth and I have no idea how to… That square.'_ She thought when she recognized that square piece from the door. She carefully examine it until she realized what she can do there. " _That's it! This is chapter 13 after all and in the flying stage, Pit has to hit these spots to create an opening to get near Arlon."_ She thought this carefully and readied herself to punch the wall. She soon began to reel up and punched the wall with all of her might and then…

…

…

…

"OW!" The wall was a bit scratched up, but it gave her hand a little bruise. "What the hell…. That hurts a lot!" She cringed in pain. She soon remembered her sword on her back and tried using that instead. She focused the energy on the blade and slashed which made a blue stream that cut through the wall with no problem at all. "Yosh! Time to get out of here and warn Nocturne."

She ran as fast as she can to get to the dark angel and see if she can warn him of the dangers that's about to happen to him.

 **With Pit vs Dark Pit.**

Pit soon saw an out of the ordinary door in front of him. It is red with hexagonal shapes on them. The door soon shown him his next step to destroy the Sanctum.

In front of the angel that serves the Goddess of Light, Palutena, dark wings opened to show Dark Pit in their way, with crossed arms with the Silver Bow on his back. "Pittoo!" The brunette shouted.

"Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear 'Pittoo!'" he glared at his doppelganger. Now in his battle stance. He then added, "My name is now Nocturne!"

The two engaged in battle with Pit starting off with a charge shot from his Samurai Blade which Nocturne dodged easily and shot his twin with an arrow.

" _Arlon_ ," Palutena said to the Serene, " _did you call Pittoo here_?"

He answered, " _Why, I most certainly did_."

"He's not usually one to follow orders. How did you persuade him?" Palutena asked. Dark Pit rolled his eyes at that statement while dodging another hit from Pit's shot. He doesn't understand how gods are so powerful and mighty, and yet they can be so dull at times. He's pretty happy that he doesn't serve a god or a goddess.

Pit took a hit from the blades of the dark angel's bow and the light angel countered with a homing shot from the Samurai blade.

"It was quite simple actually. Just the mention of young master Pit's presence…." He paused for a moment. Arlon explained, "… was enough to send his twin running here."

In distress, the green haired girl said, "Pittoo just isn't happy unless he's fight someone."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" he said nonchalantly.

"You stay out of this!" Pit shouted. "And what's with that 'Nocturne thing you said, Pittoo? The name that Palutena gave you is much clever than that."

The dark angel released a charge shot at Pit and growled at that statement. "I refuse to let some goddess to give me a stupid name like that! I chose my own name. And I refuse to be a clone to you or to anyone else! I am my own self. Right now… I am my own person, not a clone! So I can call myself whatever I want, I'm Nocturne! The angel that serves no one but myself!"

He soon melees on Pit and did another charge shot. "So are you just going to be a puppet like usual?"

"This again?!" The servant of Palutena shouted in complaint, "Can you give it a break?"

Pit flipped over and kicked Nocturne. He was about to finish him off, but then…

"NOCTURNE!" A loud bell voice shouted. The two angels looked at the other door to see the familiar silver haired girl in front of them. She was covered, head to toe in dirt and her hair is messy. "We need… to get out of here…"

"What?" he shouted at Charlotte. "Why?"

"Arlon…" she panted.

 ***Flashback***

When she exited the door, she was greeted by Toxic Caps, Urgles, and Pew Pews. She readied her Aqua Sword and shot out sharpened ice shards out of her blade and got most of them, but then the Urgles rushed to her to toss Charlotte in the air, but she barely dodged it. The silver haired girl swung her icy blade from behind and defeated the first one.

The second Urgle and did a Take Down which sent her 7 feet in the air and dropped down hard. She rushed to get out of the way and slashed it on the side and took it down. Many more enemies got in her way and then the tough part to get to Nocturne.

 ***Flashback end***

She panted, "Arlon… captured me because of the violin I had."

"My… you sure are one tough cookie my dear Charlotte." Arlon said in surprised, yet calm. "But I warned you what would've happen… and I am prepared to punish him for his actions!" 

"What?!" The angels shouted in unison.

"What is the reason for this Arlon?!" Nocturne yelled at the Serene, "What does Charlotte have to do with anything?!"

" _And why is a human here in the first place_ ," the Goddess of Light asked Arlon. "What is her purpose for all of this?"

"Because this girl has something that Mistress Viridi hates so much." He explained, "I have no idea why she would hate such a beautiful thing, but the violin that Mistress Charlotte… she wants to destroy the violin and the owner for herself."

"WHAT?!" Palutena, Pit and Nocturne shouted at once.

"Why?" Pit shouted, "She's just a human! I want answers from Viridi! And besides! She has nothing to do with anything at all!"

"My… not only Nocturne… but you, young master Pit? I never knew." He hummed.

"And there out here to get you Nocturne. We need to call Flare!" Charlotte shouted at the once Pittoo.

"Flare?" Pit and Palutena said. She took out a whistle that looks almost like the Wish Seed and blew it. There was a caw out of nowhere and then the phoenix came inside. "The phoenix?!"

Charlotte and Nocturne hopped onto the firebird and was ready for flight, but then Pit grabbed her hand and stared at her. "Wait… I need to know something. How did you tame the Phoenix? How are this capable to do this? Why is Pittoo with you? What is your relationship with him?"

He looked at the angel's blue eyes. She smiled at him and said, "I'll explain everything to you when the time's right. Let's try to find that time, ok?"

"We need to hurry." The red eyed angel said to her. She nodded at the black winged angel. She gave Pit a quick peck on the cheek and escape the Lunar Sanctum with the dark angel.

So many questions fluttered in his mind, but also touched his peachy cheek that she pecked. He used his charge shot to destroy the Central Control and continued onto the Lunar Sanctum. He was soon reminded by the first encountered of Charlotte. Lady Palutena said something about her and about the sword she had from before.

"Hey, Lady Palutena," he said to his goddess. "You were about to say something about the sword that Charlotte has. What is that sword that made it so shocking?"

After that awestricken moment, she snapped out of it. She wondered in the reason and answered, "That girl… she has the Blade of Water's."

"Blade of Water's?"

"Yes… It was made by the Water Bearer, Aquarius… but most gods and goddesses call her… Serena. The spirit of the Zodiac. She was going to get married to Poseidon, but then suddenly, she disappeared. Without a trace at all. Every single god and goddesses, including me, tried to find her for… centuries… maybe way longer, but everything she owned disappeared like she didn't existed."

"But the Blade of Water's… where did that come from?" Her angel asked her.

She paused. "… I… I have no clue."

 **That's it for this chapter of The Spirit Charlotte. What does Viridi has against the violin and its creator? Why is that the Water Bearer, Serena, chose Charlotte to have her weapon? Why is that Charlotte always in the middle of things? Find out soon in the next chapter of this epic story! Favorite, Follow, and/or Review if you like it. Bye!**


	5. Ch5 The Water Spirit, Aquarius

**Hey guys! I hope you guys can forgive me for not typing that many chapters, but I have a busy schedule. And if you want to know when is the next chapter coming up on my stories, Favorite or Follow me or this story. And like I said, I have seriously tight business to attend as in homework, after school activities, karate, and community service, (and no, I wasn't forced to do it.) So I will be doing this during the weekend and posting them on Sunday or Monday. So just enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders**

 **Charlotte's POV**

Man, this is insane! This must be the Aurum! Awe man, now Nocturne and I won't be dealing with just the Forces of the Underworld and the Forces of Nature, but also these swarms of hungry bees ransacking this Earth! Damn it.

I can feel the ever intensity of this fight. Man, if Flare and Nocturne isn't here, then these guys are hard to fight. They keep going and going every step of the way. What should we do! If we don't do something, this planet will be destroyed. "Hey! Charlotte!" Nocturne! He's hurt! I ran to him, wanting to find to see if his wounds aren't too serious. "NO! You can't! If you get any closer, then they'll get you too! Just get on Flare and go!"

I can't believe it! It's all my fault. If I wasn't here, then he shouldn't have been hurt… this is my fault! I wish I wasn't here. That bitch… that woman… my mom was right… I shouldn't have existed, then there will be no damage happening here. Why did she… why did she…? Maya? Is she right?

 **No One's POV**

As the black angel called out to the distressful silver haired girl. They were swarming in on her. The phoenix wasn't too close to her, they have no chance, but they need to save her, but the fire bird was struck down by a blue laser and Nocturne was hit by an Aurum Monoeye. They can't get to her, but they're too far away. "CHARLOTTE!" The angel of darkness called out.

Soon, all the enemies were destroyed mysteriously. It was that same energy Dark Pit felt when he confronted Pit. The same blue glow, and then a spirit of blue appeared before her eyes. For being so bright, it felt so cool… like water. Instead of her normal mocha hues, her eyes became an aqua blue. " **Charlotte…** " A voice called out to her. The odd thing is that they can hear it too. " **Don't lose… Hope…** " The glow died down and she slowly descend to the ground, as if someone is carrying her down. " **You will never be like her… You reflect people's hearts… with your kindness… Please remember that… And Maya... she needs you too…** "

The silver haired girl opened her eyes and saw a figure. She can't make out who it was, but she knows that voice was the one she heard when she got the sword. And in many ways than one. "Who." She began. "Who-who are you?"

The figure smiled. " **You will… learn soon enough Charlotte… you will learn…** "

Before she could get up, everything faded into black. She's losing consciences. Everything is blurry. She slowly closed her eyes and entered a state of sleep…. Nothing can stop her now. Who was that figure? Who was she? She was familiar to her… as if she met this spirit in the past… sleepy… sleepy…

The blue spirit vanish, leaving the unconscious girl on the ground. When the angel and the phoenix looked around, they saw was every single one of the Aurum retreating, back to what hive they have. The two looked at each other in confusion. They turned their attention at the sleeping girl.

Nocturne let out a sigh, "We shouldn't worry about this now, we should see if Charlotte's alright." He picked up the girl and carefully placed her on Flare. "And we should also retreat as well. That caused quite an impact on her."

Flare, though kind of redundant about taking command to the dark angel, agreed and flew back to their camp site and hoped for the better that the girl's alright.

 **At an Aurum base**

" _That… That energy again!_ " The Goddess of Light exclaimed. She and the other god noticed something abnormal too. They are all going back inside each and every base.

Pit shouted, "What is going on here?"

Everyone that was fighting the Aurum are now confused by these action, first that energy, then a blue light, and now the Aurum are retreating. This is getting weirder each and every minute. So it was up to Know-It-All Palutena to shine the light on everything…

" _Maybe… the Aurum wants that power as well_." She said thoughtfully," _Pit, you know what to do. We shouldn't let them get it, so let's destroy the Aurum, but if all else fails… we must destroy whatever that was causing that blue light._ "

"Roger." He agreed.

Viridi groaned again, " _Have you not realized it yet?_ " All the gods where confused of the claim of the Goddess of Nature. " _Ugh! I can't believe you guys! It's the same glow of a water spirit! More specifically, Aquarius… well, Serena in my case._ "

"Serena?" The angel asked. "Why do you call her Serena if she's Aquarius?"

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld actually agreed the Pit, " _Yeah, isn't that strange of her. I mean my brother, Poseidon, named her Aquarius_."

"YOU AND POSEIDON ARE BROTHER!?" He screamed in shock.

" _Yes, Pit, they are_." The Goddess of Light sighed.

Soon, the blonde goddess explained to the others, " _Very few people knows this, but she hates that name, and wants everyone to call her Serena. She was one of my best friends, so I actually considered calling her that. She hated all of the gods and goddesses other than her best friends because of that, and whenever she wants someone to call her that, they either ignored it, or shrugged it off like it was nothing because it sounds more… calming… I, with a couple of other gods actually considered calling her Serena. Even some humans called her Serena_."

" _Funny_ ," Palutena soon said. Pit gotten confused by that. What does the Goddess of Light mean? " _You said that you hated humans, but that sounds just like a human name than a god or goddess._ "

She then gave an excuse, angrily, " _That's_ _ **because**_ _I didn't really blame her. Think about it! Gods and Goddesses are always baby-making, having sex, and raping every single person they see, even humans! It's disgusting! And it's the reason why Medusa became a gorgon! Because Poseidon raped her! She hated so many gods because of that… back then, I sympathized with her, but when I realized how wrong we were, she suddenly disappeared. That's the reason_ _ **Humans**_ _should be destroyed. They're the reason why we all have these problems! I will avenge Serena's death and make sure there's a peaceful place for everyone_."

"But…" Pit muttered to himself. "… Did a human actually made that violin."

 _ **~Dream~**_

" _Momma!" A little girl shouted. A brunette was what the girl was after. Her hair was soft as silk and real flowy. Almost like gentle winds or water streaming in the river. So light hearted. You can tell by her beautiful green eyes. Her skin was pale as to those of Snow White's. The brunette smiled at the little girl and gave her a hug. "Momma! Momma!" The girl shouted, "Look what I made. See? Isn't it pretty?"_

 _It was a crown. A floral crown to be exact. It's filled with dandelions, lilies, and other small flowers. Her mother smiled and said, "Yes. They are beautiful."_

 _Soon, a girl that also has silver hair came to the two and shouted, but this time, in distress, "Mommy!" The girl was crying, holding something in her hand._

" _Maya?" She said in confusion, "What's the matter?"_

 _The girl panted, "It's this little birdie…" Tears streamed out of her eyes. A life was going to be destroyed by her very eyes. The mother of the twin stared intensely at the little critter, somehow… knowing what to do. "It needs help… Please."_

 _The woman snatched the tiny bird out of Maya's hand and gently squeezed it. They gasped in horror of what their mother is doing, until… Their eyes were filled with shock this time. There was chirping. Full of energy, full of life. The woman released it and the bird was alright. It flew out of her hand, and went into the skies, flying freely, as it pleases._

 _Excitement, replaced their eyes and asked, "Momma? How did you do that?" They were jumping up and down this time. "Was that magic, Momma? Was it? Can you teach me?"_

 _All of the sudden, their mother fainted._

" _MOMMA!"_

 **Real World**

*GASP*

Breathing in and out, the silver haired girl was trying to calm down. ' _That day… the day when Mom…_ '

"Charlotte." When she heard that voice, the girl turned to see it was Nocturne. She sighed in relief, knowing that a good partner/friend is with her, but she saw that there was concern covering the angel of darkness's eyes. "Tell me… who was that person? Or… you don't know."

She thought about it carefully. Should she lie, or tell him the truth? It really isn't hard for her what she should say. "To be honest, I don't really know, but there is one thing though. She seems really familiar. Other than the fact she does seem familiar in one way or another. It's somehow… a nostalgic feeling. I wish I knew why she was causing that feeling."

Nocturne put his finger on his chin, thinking carefully. "Then she must be related to you in some way. After this Aurum War ends, we'll try to find out who the heck that person is."

The silver haired girl smiled at him. She suddenly felt a nudge on her back. She turned around to see that it was Flare, the Phoenix. She cawed, telling her that she's also there to support her. Charlotte nodded at the two with a big smile. "Ok! Let's work together!"

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hoped you liked it. Who was that mysterious woman that appeared before Charlotte, Nocturne, and Flare? How come Goddess of Nature hated humans so much? Why did Aquarius disappeared from the earth? Find out soon enough. See you guys soon, BYE!**


End file.
